Geeks on Christmas
by Little Octopus
Summary: Arthur and Alfred had agreed to only give each other a single gift for Christmas. Arthur had assumed that that means something small. He was in for a big surprise.


**Merry Christmas!**

Arthur sat with his feet folded beneath him as he watched Alfred tease Flynn with a piece of tinsel. The cat would pounce and Alfred would move it just in time to make him topple over.

Alfred laughed but Arthur rolled his eyes. The American could be such an idiot.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Arthur asked, hoping for Alfred to leave the poor cat alone.

Thankfully, Arthur's plan worked. Alfred plopped on the couch and dropped his head in Arthur's lap. "We have to see my Ma, your Pa and brothers, and we just _have_ to go to the Christmas lights downtown."

Arthur nodded and carded his fingers through Alfred's hair. "And we open presents in the morning?"

Alfred grinned. "Of course!" He turned in Arthur's lap to gaze at their three-feet-tall tree. Alfred had weighed it down with ornaments, but Arthur thought it was still beautiful. Alfred had also insisted on making stockings that now hung over their glass door to the balcony. Alfred had even made one for Flynn, which Arthur stuffed with cat toys and treats. The presents under the tree were meager, one present each. Arthur didn't mind. As long as Alfred was happy, Arthur was happy. However, Alfred had promised to buy Arthur anything and everything he wanted. Arthur told him no, much to Alfred's disappointment. But when Alfred came home with a single gift about the size of a shoe box, Arthur had his interests peaked.

"Ya know, I wish you would let me spoil ya a bit more." Alfred mumbled, gazing at the glistening tree.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You spoil me enough."

"But that doesn't count! That's normal spoiling. Christmas is like, spoil day, and you are ruining it!"

"Alfred, I don't make enough at the shop to spoil you." Arthur said. "And besides, I don't need a lot of presents. I have you, and Flynn and that's all I need."

"I can think of other ways you can spoil me." Alfred puffed his cheeks.

"Cheeky bastard." Arthur flicked his nose.

Alfred laughed and rubbed his nose into Arthur's thigh. "I can't wait until you see my present." he giggled.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed Alfred off of his lap. "Well, then, let's go to bed so I can open it."

Grumbling from his new spot on the floor, Alfred stood and moved to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as he scooped Flynn up.

"Just opening the curtains. Everyone needs to see our tree!" Alfred said, flinging open the curtains to reveal the lit up city. Snow sparkled wherever light touched it.

Arthur stood beside Alfred at the window and smiled as he leaned against him. "It really is beautiful."

"Almost as much as you." Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's hip.

"That is such a lame pick up line." Arthur looked up at Alfred with a grin.

"Did it work?" Alfred asked, his fingers teasing Arthur's pajama pants.

"It worked." Arthur set Flynn on the couch and followed Alfred's warm hands and soft lips to their bedroom.

*•*

"Arthur." Alfred hissed.

Arthur grunted and moved closer into his blanket.

"Arthur. Arthur. Artieeee."

"For gods sake, what?!" Arthur snapped, sitting up and glaring at Alfred.

Alfred just grinned. "Santa came."

"What the hell does that mean?" Arthur rubbed his eyes.

"Come and see." Alfred jumped off the bed, wearing only a pair of loose pajama pants.

Arthur groaned and slowly unwrapped his legs from the blanket. "Get me something to wear." he grumbled, shivering as the morning air hit his naked and sore skin.

Alfred quickly handed him his favorite sweater and a teacup full of earl grey.

Arthur hesitated before slipping on the sweater and sipping his tea. "What did you do?" he asked, standing and tugging the sweater down to cover his thighs.

"Nothing." Alfred grinned and moved to the door. "Come on."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur took another sip of his tea and followed Alfred to the living room.

Upon entering the space, Arthur's eyed the room with disinterest. No presents spilled out from under the tree and Flynn was sitting beside the box Alfred had brought Arthur, sniffing it.

Alfred giggled and tugged Arthur to the tree, all but making him spill his tea. "I want you to go first." Alfred stated, seating Arthur on his spot on the couch and picking up the box gingerly.

Arthur set his tea cup down and titled his head. "That's not the right box." he said, taking it from Alfred and blinking at the sudden weight.

"Yes it is. Now open it." Alfred grinned and sat himself at Arthur's feet.

Arthur shook his head. This box was slightly bigger than the one that had been sitting under the tree for the past few days. However, Alfred wouldn't let up so he gently tore the top of the wrapping.

There was a plain brown box with holes stabbed in the top. Arthur felt taken aback at the random lid, but as he lifted it, he understood. "Oh, Alfred." Arthur cooed, slipping his hands under the kitten and lifting her out of the box.

Alfred giggled again. The kitten was all white except for a long fluffy collar around her neck and a bushy tail. Arthur nuzzled his face into her soft fur before hearing something jingle. He felt around the kittens neck and came into contact with something warm and hard. He brought the object to his face and found a car key.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, slipping the string and the key off the kitten.

Alfred jumped to his feet. "Go put some pants and shoes on."

Arthur set the kitten down and followed Alfred into their room. "Then you get a shirt on, you'll catch your death of cold out there." Arthur said, eyeing outside the window.

"Yeah yeah." Alfred tugged a sweater on as Arthur struggled with a pair of converse.

"Bro, it's Christmas morning. No one will care at what you look like." Alfred said as he yanked Arthur back to the door.

Arthur glanced at Flynn and the new kitten. The poor thing curled into a ball as Flynn sniffed at her.

"Can we hurry, Alfred? I don't want to leave Flynn with the baby for too long." Arthur said, shivering as Alfred swung open the door and made his way to the parking garage with arthur in tow.

"It's alright. He loves her." Alfred said, picking up speed.

"Alfred, slow down." Arthur grumbled, jogging to keep up. "What is going on exactly?"

"Okay, okay!" Alfred stopped and spread his hands out. "Ta-da!"

Arthur gasped at the red mini-cooper. "Oh, Alfred!" Arthur ran to the car. "What- how- why?" Arthur turned and hugged Alfred fiercely.

"Now you and Feliks can go shopping all you want! And I won't forget you!" Alfred grinned and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"Bloody Git! It's beautiful!" Arthur turned back to his car and noticed the Union Jack on the top. "Oh, Alfred!" Arthur snatched the key and opened the door before sliding inside the cool black leather seats. Flinching when the fabric hit his thighs, Arthur began running his hands over the seats, the wheel, the dash. He felt so overwhelmed.

Alfred grinned and leaned into the car. "I'm guessing ya like it?"

"I love it!" Arthur all but jumped out of the car into Alfred's arms.

"Good! Now let's get inside. It's freezing. We can drive her around later." Alfred grinned and shut the door before picking Arthur up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Arthur squealed and hit Alfred's back. "Moron! If you drop me-!"

"I won't drop ya. I'll never let ya down." Alfred stated, walking into their apartment. Alfred slid Arthur down so their chests were together and their faces inches apart. He smiled sweetly and kissed Arthur's nose.

Arthur rolled his eyes but grinned. "Come on, your turn." He stepped back on to the floor and grabbed the last present under the tree. He handed it to Alfred sheepishly. "It's not as great as a car, but... Happy Christmas."

Alfred grinned. "I'm sure it's amazing either way." He tore open his present and his mouth fell open. "Artie?"

"Well, I have one, so I figured you needed one so we could match." Arthur said, twisting his ring.

"You're amazing, Arthur." Alfred laughed and slid the silver ring on his finger.

Arthur crawled over to alfred and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Alfred breathed.

Suddenly, Arthur sat back. "You kept a kitten in a box for over a week?!"

"Im not dumb! She was next door!" Alfred said, still grinning.

Arthur sighed but smiled. "She's precious."

"I thought you'd like her." Alfred kissed Arthur's neck.

"Too bad Flynn has to share us now." Arthur said, turning into Alfred's lap.

"He'll get over it." Alfred said. He played with Arthur's blue stripe of hair. "Nice socks."

"Thank you. I felt like wearing yellow today."

**Author's note: WAY LATE. I'm sorry...**

***Daifukubun says: Even a few days later because of me, sorry! D: **


End file.
